


Bound

by Fiery_Mullet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Domestic Fluff, Good Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiery_Mullet/pseuds/Fiery_Mullet
Summary: With great power comes a great pain in the ass. The council of elders have been pestering Lotor to find an Empress. In a desperate attempt to shut them up, the Emperor drags Keith into the mess, saying something about pleasing the council by finding someone of Galra descent. And in a desperate attempt to stop his persistent pleas, Keith agrees.So they proceed with the wedding just to get it over and done with. Except Lotor made the mistake of entrusting the seemingly fool-proof, stupidly simple task of finding a fake High Priest to Morvok.“Oh. Apologies, sire, I only caught the High Priest part.”And so, according to all laws and regulations governing the Empire, they are now officially married.(I just really wanted to write Empress Keith and throw in domestic fluff, okay.)





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> So a few things about this universe:
> 
> 1\. It’s set sometime after the series, but because at the time of writing this I have only watched up until season 7, consider anything that will happen in season 8 that will greatly affect this plot as non-existent. Because it actually is, at this point (especially the wolf’s and Keith dad’s names. Wtf, DW).
> 
> 2\. Lotor is alive and was trapped in the quintessence field until Keith and the cosmic wolf saved him.
> 
> 3\. Lotor is a good guy. He’s reinstated back in the thone and really is trying his best to atone for his crimes and be a good ruler, but even though Sendak is gone, there are still Galra factions turned warlords who want to take over. Haggar + Altean colony is still missing and I honestly have zero interest in them, which is why they probably won’t be a part of this.

Lotor was surrounded by space pirates. He came to a planet under Galra rule on a diplomatic visit to strengthen ties. But what was once a planet ruled by a king loyal to Zarkon was now a chaotic, lawless village run by warlords who used to work for Sendak.

 

Because he was going on a diplomatic visit, he brought along only a few sentries with him. That was a mistake. The sentries were all destroyed and he was outnumbered.

 

 _‘I’m not worried about getting out of here. I know I can defeat them all. It’s just going to be a very long and tedious process and I don’t know if I will have the patience for this.’_ He sighed, flipping his hair. _‘If only I had more firepower.’_

 

The moment he finished that thought a sword came spinning around from behind, landing on one of the pirates’ guns and making it explode. A petite Blade of Marmora agent came sliding in, stealing a blaster from one of the pirates to scatter them with his shots, before dashing past Lotor and retrieving his blade.

 

They stood with their backs against each other, then took down the remaining pirates as they came charging. From the corner of his eye Lotor saw a pirate running towards Keith. He wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist and spun him out of the way, before striking the enemy with his sword. Keith saw another attacker aim for Lotor’s head, so he kicked him in the chin, sending him flying backwards. With the two of them working together, it didn’t take long before all the pirates were taken care of.

 

Looking at his savior, Lotor grinned. “I must be the luckiest man in the universe to have such a reliable Empress. You saved me, darling.”

 

“You’ve been careless,” Keith scowled. “I’m starting to regret I married you.”

 

Keith turned on his heel and walked towards his fighter. Trotting until he was right behind him, Lotor explained. “You see, I was only here on a diplomatic visit. Things got complicated when…”

 

Whatever Lotor was saying faded in the distance as Keith got lost in thought lamenting his fate. Yes, he was married to this man. Even before their wedding, his life was already complicated as it was, being the leader of the Paladins of Voltron and helping out every now and then with the Blade of Marmora. However, when Lotor asked for his help, he agreed.

 

But like all other times he did something nice backfired, this one did. Big time.

 

 _‘And now, having the Emperor of the Galra Empire for a husband has added its own slew of complications to my already complicated life. Wonderful.’_ Keith mentally kicked himself. 

This whole mess started a few weeks ago.

 

-x-

 

Surrounded by the highest ranking Galra elders, newly appointed generals, the Blade of Marmora and the Voltron coalition, Keith stood on the wedding stage, donning a pristine white tuxedo. The man he was marrying was none other than the Galra Emperor himself, wearing a full black suit. A Galra High Priest stood in front of them and spoke, his voice deep.

 

“And with this, you are now bound.”

 

The moment he uttered those words, a purple flame engulfed the two of them. Keith jumped, wondering if he was going to get roasted on the day of his wedding. Seeing Lotor looking just as surprised beside him, Keith didn’t know if he should feel relieved that he wasn’t the only one who didn’t know what was going on, or worried that Lotor didn’t expect this. This whole thing was, after all, his plan. The flame soon dispersed into little lights like fireflies dancing around them, before it completely dispersed. Once the lights were gone, the High Priest spoke again.

 

“It is done. The ritual is now complete.”

 

*******

 

_“Why me?”_

_Arms crossed, he was facing the window, absently watching the stars, moons, and planets the cruiser steadily passed by. The cosmic wolf was lying down on the floor beside him, while Lotor was sitting cross legged as he spoke. “The only other person I could think of asking was Allura. But given our history…”_

‘She’d murder you.’

_Keith shot a disbelieving look at Lotor, deciding not to speak. But Lotor seemed to have picked up what he wanted to say, judging by the awkward smile on his face. “Precisely.”_

_“That still doesn’t answer my question.”_

_“Keith, not everyone is happy with my ascent to the throne. There are still Galra factions out there who would gladly jump at the opportunity to eliminate me and become emperor themselves.  That’s why I can’t just irresponsibly put someone’s life in danger. I need someone perfectly capable of defending themselves. Someone I need not protect. Besides, those old geezers would be pleased I chose someone of Galra descent.”_

_Keith frowned. Lotor had a point, he mused. Rather than put someone else’s life in danger, if he could do the job, might as well think of it like any other mission._ ‘Let’s just get it over and done with.’

_Keith turned to Lotor and met his gaze. “So all I need to do is be at the ceremony?”_

_“Yes.” Lotor perked up. “Does this mean I have your commitment?”_

_“Fine.”_

_“Call for Morvok.” He motioned to one of the sentries, which saluted and exited the room. Not long after, a bumbling little Galra came in._

_“You called, sire?”_

_“Yes, Morvok. I have a job for you. It is of the utmost importance and I hope you will not fail me.”_

_“A- Anything at all sir! Anything for the Empire! For our new Emperor!”_

_“I need you to find someone suitable to be a High Priest for our wedding ceremony. A con -“_

_“Ohhh a High Priest! Right away sir! Vrepit Sa!” He saluted, and he was gone._

 

_“… artist whose acting will be very convincing.” Lotor sighed._

_Keith blinked owlishly at the door._

_“He’s  always like that.”_

 

*******

 

The wedding was held at an event hall on Earth. An alien ensemble played music that filled the venue. Keith was surrounded by his fellow Garrison cadets. He had already taken off his tie and the rest of his tux’s layers save for the white dress shirt, its top button undone and sleeves rolled up. Hunk, clad in a dress shirt and bow tie, was in tears.

 

“I never thought this day would come so soon.” The Yellow Paladin sobbed. “It seemed only yesterday when we first met. You were so small. And so grumpy.”

 

Pidge was standing beside him, wearing a gold sequined short skirt dress, and her hair was clipped on one side. She, too, let out an exaggerated snivel. “And now you’re off to your new journey. A new chapter in your life.”

 

The Yellow and Green Paladins hugged each other, bawling theatrically.

 

“Guys. You know this isn’t real right?” Keith’s eyes drooped at his companions.

 

“Even so, Allura didn’t want to come. She wasn’t happy with the idea that Lotor was using you.” Lance said, also looking smart in his formal wear.

 

“I understand. But it was better than having someone else take the risk. I can handle it.” Keith said gravely.

 

“But hey man, don’t look so glum on your wedding day.” Lance said as Keith bit into a carrot stick, before he noticed his cosmic wolf looking up at him. He crouched down and gave the wolf the other half, running his hand down his soft fur as he ate.  

 

“Keith.”

 

Keith turned towards the cherished voice that called his name, smiling. “Mom.”

 

Krolia was walking their way, clad in a simple but elegant white one shoulder dress. She stopped right in front of her son, oblivious to Hunk and Lance’s stunned faces, mouth gaping open, Pidge’s eyes sparkling in admiration, as well as the rest of the eyes in the room following her. Keith couldn’t blame them. After all, they have only ever seen her in soldier uniform and her Blade leader garb.

 

“I hope you know what you’re getting into.” She said, voice mellow but firm.

 

“Don’t worry, Mom. I’ve done my end of the bargain. It’ll be all over tonight.” Keith said reassuringly. “Where are the others?”

 

“Over there with Romelle.” Krolia nudged her head to the banquet table, where Kolivan, the other Blades, and their Altean friend were curiously eyeing and tasting the party food. “It’s the first time they’ve seen pastries and cakes, as well as other Earth cuisine.”

 

“I’ve never seen the Blades this relaxed.” Keith smiled ruefully. “Even though the celebration isn’t real, I’m glad to see them having fun.”

 

“Those special effects at the ceremony looked pretty convincing.” Lance chimed in. “Whoever did that must have been a real pro.”

 

“We have Morvok to thank for that.”

 

Keith heard Lotor’s voice beside him as he joined them, smiling pleasantly. _‘He must be happy now that the council will finally stop nagging him.’_

 

Making sure they were out of earshot, the Paladins’ leader told the others, “He was the one Lotor asked to hire a fake priest.”

 

“Who’s Morvok again?” Lance frowned.

 

“That tiny alien on the Zarkon team. Remember when we all had that weird dream about a space game show?” Pidge answered.

 

“Oh… _That_ guy.”

 

“It’s okay, Lance. I forgot too.” Hunk patted his friend’s back, consoling him.

 

“That’s him over there.” Pidge pointed to a short Galra soldier in the crowd of mixed aliens and humans. As if noticing their gaze, he trotted towards them.

 

“Your Highness, and our dear Empress, congratulations!” Morvok chirped, beaming as he shook their hands. “When you said it was for your wedding, I made sure to find the most renowned High Priest for binding ceremonies! Legends say that all couples bound by him have never been separated.”

 

“Uh… it’s okay, dude. We kinda know.” Lance said.

 

“Yeah, we know it’s a fake priest so you don’t have to lie to us.” Hunk whispered, looking around nervously.

 

Morvok’s head tilted to one side. “What are you talking about? The High Priest was not a fake.”

 

Keith frowned. “What.” He turned his gaze to Lotor, whose earlier smile was completely wiped off his face.

 

“Morvok. I gave you the task of finding someone who will fool everyone with his disguise and act as a High Priest in order to execute my plan.”

 

Morvok scratched his head. And then, grinning sheepishly, dropped the bomb.

 

“Oh. Apologies, sire, I only caught the High Priest part.”

 

Keith’s eyebrow twitched. The temptation to summon his bayard and Luxite knife was too great. The young Blade’s thoughts must have clearly shown on his face as the other Paladins took a step back.

 

“Looks like someone’s gonna get executed tonight instead,” Hunk said, eyeing Morvok warily.

 

 

To be continued.


End file.
